liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Dick Cheney
Richard Bruce "Dick" Cheney (born January 30, 1941) fortunately no longer is the United States Vice President He was also part of the United States' fourth branch of government. In mid-2007, the Office of the Vice President asserted that Cheney is not an "entity within the Executive branch." House Democratic Leader Rahm Emanuel quickly agreed to Cheney's assertion and threatened to cut off all his Executive funding. On June 18, 2007, Emanuel also asserted that Cheney, as the fourth branch, should move out of the White House. "He should return the salary the American taxpayers have been paying him since January 2001, and move out of the home for which they are footing the bill." http://www.rawstory.com/images/other/emanuel-cheney-graphic.jpg Shooting his friend in the face Cheney's hobbies include golfing, fishing, playing naked twister with Osama and Saddam, and shooting his "friends" in the face. He got another friend committed of perjury. Americans know that Cheney is such a poor shot that he nearly killed his friend. Is it safe to let someone like that loose with a gun? People from other lands will be surprised to learn it. Yes, the Vice President shot his friend in the face. Yes, the Vice President is a very poor shot but didn't have enough sense to leave his gun at home. The Vice President of the United States has control of American Nuclear weapons if the president is incapacitated. Fortunately Cheney hasn't messed up with American nuclear weapons the way the did with his gun. Joe Biden is now United States Wice President so we won't have to worry about that anymore. Halliburton A holder of $18 million in Halliburton stock, he has helped funnel $11 billion worth of government contracts to Halliburton. Cheney insists, however, that he has no financial stake in Haliburton.Contract Sport, The New Yorker, February 16, 2004, Accessed 2008-07-16 Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Katrina made landfall on August 29, 2005. Vice President Dick Cheney on the night of August 30, 2005, and again the next morning, personally called the manager of the Southern Pines Electric Power Association and ordered him to divert power crews to electrical substations in nearby Collins, Mississippi that were essential to the operation of the Colonial Pipeline, which carries gasoline and diesel fuel from Texas to the Northeastern United States.Maute, Nikki D. "Power crews diverted." Hattiesburg American. September 11, 2005. Retrieved on July 15, 2006 (copy available at Newsdesk). The power crews were reportedly upset when told what the purpose of the redirection was, since they were in the process of restoring power to two local hospitals, but did so anyway. That order - to restart two power substations in Collins that serve Colonial Pipeline Co. - delayed efforts by at least 24 hours to restore power to two rural hospitals and a number of water systems in the Pine Belt. Waterboarding Waterboarding is a form of torture that consists of immobilizing a person on their back with the head inclined downward and pouring water over the face and into the breathing passages. Through forced suffocation and inhalation of water, the subject experiences the process of drowning and is made to believe that death is imminent. In an interview on October 24, 2006 by radio host Scott Hennen of WDAY, Cheney supported the use of waterboarding:Interview of the Vice President by Scott Hennen, WDAY at Radio Day at the White House, The Vice President's Office, whitehouse.gov, 2006-10-24, Accessed 2008-07-16 Hennen: And I've had people call and say, please, let the Vice President know that if it takes dunking a terrorist in water, we're all for it, if it saves American lives. Again, this debate seems a little silly given the threat we face, would you agree? Cheney: I do agree. And I think the terrorist threat, for example, with respect to our ability to interrogate high value detainees like Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, that's been a very important tool that we've had to be able to secure the nation. Cheney claimed that waterboarding was not torture, "We don't torture." However, The U.S. State Department has recognized that other techniques that involve submersion of the head of the subject during interrogation would qualify as torture.*'U.S. Department of State'. In its 2005 Country Reports on Human Rights Practices, the U.S. Department of State formally recognizes "submersion of the head in water" as torture in its examination of Tunisia's poor human rights record, U.S. Department of State, 2005, Tunisia, Country Reports on Human Rights Practices The United Nations' Report of the Committee Against Torture: Thirty-fifth Session of November 2006, stated that state parties should rescind any interrogation techniques, such as waterboarding, that constitutes torture or cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment.Report of the Committee Against Torture: Thirty-fifth Session (14 - 25 November 2005); Thirty-sixth Session (1-19 May 2006), United Nations Publications, p.71, isbn=92-1-810280-X Cheney also claimed in the interview that Congress had approved "...a fairly robust interrogation program..." when it passed the Military Commissions Act of 2006. Unfortunately, he might be correct, because the Act gutted US laws prohibiting torture, although the legality of the Act is in question on both Constitutional grounds, and the fact that it might be in conflict with international treaties. Treaties confirmed by the Senate have the force of law. Fourth branch of the government? Cheney refused to comply with an executive order regulating the handling of classified information by claiming he wasn't part of the Executive branch of the government but was part of the Legislative branch, because the Vice President is also President of the Senate.White House Defends Cheney's Refusal of Oversight, The Washington Post, June 23, 2007, Accessed 2008-07-16 However, other times when he has been asked to comply with various congressional requests and orders, Cheney has claimed Executive branch privilege because he's the Vice President.Cheney: The Fourth Branch?, CBSNews, July 4, 2007, Accessed 2008-07-16 See also *Conservative Intellectualism External links He really likes hunting http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=jH9c2h7tdxg http://www.boreme.com/boreme/funny-2006/fg-dick-cheney-p1.php References Category:American People Category:Conservatives Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Evil Category:Politics and Government